


To have him back

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Calenders, Crying, Light Angst, M/M, Overthinking, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Waffles, better, but like not a lot, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: Two more weeksTwo more weeks until he can have Kiibo backTwo more weeks of imagining Kiibo is there with himTwo more weeks before Shuichi can hold him again
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	To have him back

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be cute fluff  
> It was supposed to be cute fluff  
> It was supposed to be cute fluff

Shuichi never used calendars before the game.

Well, he still had them, but he used his phone and ended up forgetting to cross out the days.

But now his “Floral Images 20XX Calendar”, mainly for the month of August, is his new favorite thing.

Crossing out the squares day by day, slowly reaching the date circled with red pen labeled “Kiibo Arrives” in Himiko’s sloppy handwriting.

Today is Saturday. Shuichi grabs the pen he leaves on the counter, opening it and crossing out the date.

“Two more weeks..” Shuichi says with a smile. 

He closes the pen, setting it back on the counter. He goes back to eating his waffle.

Maki is always annoyed by Shuichi “Eating them wrong”. He can eat breakfast food for dinner if he wants! And, it’s fine to eat them using a napkin! Maki just wants something to complain about.

He takes the last bite, opening the trash can and throwing the napkin away.

Shuichi yawns, rubbing his eyes and walking to the bathroom.

It’s really late, the waffle being the only food Shuichi ate today. He brushes his teeth and spits out his mouthwash, rinsing his face and drying it off with a dry towel.

Shuichi makes his way to his room, the one next to Himiko’s, and flops onto his bed. He needs shower, but Shuichi couldn’t be bothered at the moment.

He gets under his covers, the pale blue colour close to the same as his shirt.

Shuichi lays on his side, grabbing the pillow next to him. It’s cold, probably due to his ceiling fan spinning and making his room cold.

He hugs it, wrapping himself around the pillow. It’s squishy and comfortable, and Shuichi hugs it a bit tighter.

Shuichi closes his eyes, knowing damn well he’ll probably take at least 3 hours to fall asleep, if he even gets any sleep at all today.

In the game, Shuichi usually went to Kiibo when he couldn’t sleep or had a bad dream. Kiibo would let Shuichi into his room and just hug him to sleep.

It was nice.

Shucihi hugs the pillow a bit tighter, digging his face into it.

It’s soft. 

Kinda.. like Kiibo. Will Kiibo’s hair still be soft? Was it ever soft in the first place?

He shouldn’t question these things, it’ll only make him more nervous for when kiibo finally arrives, but he’s doing it anyways.

Will Kiibo still be warm?

He hugs the pillow tighter, imagining a cold to the touch Kiibo. He doesn’t like it.

Will Kiibo still be curious about random things?

He hugs it tighter, shutting his eyes more. Of course he will, it’s Kiibo.

Will Kiibo still act the same? 

Tighter. The tips of his eyes are wet.

Will Kiibo still love him?!

Shuichi’s clinging onto the pillow.

And crying.

Two more weeks.

Two more weeks of worrying.

Two more weeks.

Just 

two

more.

**Author's Note:**

> HOW  
> HOW DO I WRITE ENDINGS  
> HOWWWWWWW


End file.
